Haunted Smile
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: Oneshot songfic. All this time, Shadow's been living his life in memory of Maria. Only when he's on the brink of insanity does he realize...did he ever really know Maria? Songfic to Haunted by Kelly Clarkson.


**I'm back with another oneshot! Yes, this is a songfic as well…hooray. I suppose you could say this is a sequel thing (somewhat) to ****Addicted****, (the song's even by the same person), but you don't need to read to understand this. Just read, maybe leave a review, and we're good, alright? Thanks!**

* * *

The inside of the Space Colony Ark was cold, like a cemetery in December. Then again, there space was always this cold, nothing to warm it up. In fact, the only source of warmth on the Ark was a black hedgehog with red streaks, often referred to as Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform. Only recently had he defeated the Black Arms, and he now lived secluded on the Ark. 

A Guardian. That's what he was. A guardian to this sacred relic, a standing testament to the rise and fall of its previous owner, Dr. Gerald Robotnik. Shadow was the only one still alive, the only one who would ever stay. And why?

It was all for…her. Maria, the one friend he had. The only friend, shot before his eyes. Her death was to save Shadow when the military invaded, and that memory alone had kept the Ultimate Lifeform going all this time.

"Promise you'll save them…for me…" Her faltering voice echoed in his head. "Give them a chance…to be happy."

_Louder, louder, the voices in my head_

_Whispers taunting, all the things you said_

_Faster the days go by, and I'm still_

_Stuck in this moment of wanting you here_

_Time in the blink of an eye_

_You held my hand, you held me tight_

_Now you're gone, and I'm still crying_

_Shocked, broken, I'm dying inside_

"We ran through these exact hallways," Shadow recalled. Both were frightened, unsure of what was going on. The only thing keeping them together were their hands, clenched tightly to each other as Shadow led Maria through the mass of soldiers.

"We need to escape Shadow." The black hedgehog turned around, but no one was there. It was strange…it sounded like his beloved Maria, but the memory that usually accompanied it was not there. It was as if the words were fresh, and Maria was next to him, holding his hand.

"Is anyone there?" Shadow asked, unnerved. There was no reply, except the lonely echoes of his own voice, and the soft clank of his air shoes with each step on the metal floor. In the back of his mind, he could hear gunfire and screams, though he was certain it wasn't really there.

_Where are you? I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me, be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

How often had these thoughts plagued him? Even when he had lost his memories, and was trying to figure out whether he was real at all, the memories of the girl with the bright blue eyes persisted. Shadow could even feel her touch on his hand, still warm, and count every breath that passed her lips during their attempted escape. Yet, now that he thought about it, he didn't actually remember Maria. Sure, there was the military invasion; that was perfectly clear. But otherwise, he didn't really remember who Maria was.

Pausing, he gathered a mental list of all he knew about her: She was Gerald's granddaughter, and a sickly girl, and though Shadow didn't remember ever seeing her in the infirmary, he knew the illness was serious. She wanted to go to Earth someday, but couldn't because of it. Maria was kind, the nicest person he ever met, and was his best friend. He remembered feeling different around her, as if nothing could go wrong, and everything was as it should be.

She was willing to sacrifice herself to save him, even though he was created as a weapon. Even though he might kill everyone and everything, she cared for him enough to give him a chance. Maria gave him her last hope, her last wish, and died with a smile on her face.

She was smiling.

The black hedgehog frowned. Wasn't death sad, something no one wanted to deal with? Why would Maria be smiling while she died, lying in a pool of her own blood? Smiling, as he recalled, indicated happiness. But being happy…during the sorrow of death…it made absolutely no sense to the Ultimate Lifeform.

_Shadows linger only to my eyes_

_I see you, I feel you, don't leave my side_

_It's not fair, just when I found my world_

_They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

_I miss you, you hurt me, you left with a smile_

_Mistaken, your sadness was hiding inside_

_Now all that's left are the pieces to find_

_The mystery you kept, the soul behind a guise_

No…he didn't really know anything about her, did he? Shadow only remembered being awake for a few months at the most. There were no recollections about Maria other than smiles and fear. He never saw her angry, or crying. Had she cried? The illness…surely, that upset her? Not being able to see Earth? It must have caused some sorrow.

A theory began to swirl around Shadow's mind. Maybe she wanted to die. To relive herself of the pain that she bore every day, of that dreaded disease. She smiled because it would be all over now…or was it a mask, just like one she always wore? A disguise of happiness, that's what it was.

"I have to know more," Shadow decided, making his way through the abandoned halls toward the main computer. His thoughts, when not caught up in remembering the battles he passed here, were hell bent on the hope that Gerald had some record of his granddaughter somewhere.

"Give them a chance to be happy…" The black hedgehog sighed as his friend's last words once more came through his mind. But then he saw something; a glimpse of a blue dress in that room over there…could it, by some odds, be her?

_Where are you? I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me, be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

Entering the room, Shadow found it to be his nightmares again. There was the control panel, where the capsule had stood, it was all there. Blood still lingered on the floor, near a small pistol. Two bullets were loaded in the barrel. Stooping down, the Ultimate Lifeform picked up the weapon, firmly holding it in his hands. Realizing one of the soldiers probably stood here, Shadow backed away, gun extended. Suddenly, it was all there.

The capsule was back, and a black hedgehog exactly like him, banging against the glass. Maria with her hands on the control panel. Five soldiers in the doorway, the first one with his gun pointed at Maria…his Maria…it was all real. He could feel the fear, the tension, the anger. And it all lied in fault with the one soldier, holding that exact same pistol at Maria's frail body.

With a pull of the trigger, Shadow fired the bullet, and watched the man fall. His own personal demon, vanquished. Now, to free himself, and save Maria…

It was too late. Somehow, another bullet had fired, and the girl was once again on the ground. For a moment, the mask disappeared, and tears welled up in her eyes. But somehow she knew Shadow was watching, and she smiled. Looking up at Shadow- not the one in the capsule, but the one holding the gun- she whispered,

"Thank you Shadow. Please, give them a chance to be happy…"

"But Maria," Shadow asked, shocked, "You…you're dying." Maria shook her head.

"It doesn't matter that I die. All that matters is you…thank you…" This wasn't in accordance to the hedgehog's memory, for the capsule with the "real" him fell to Earth, leaving the present Shadow to watch, pistol in hand.

"…I can see it now," Her voice was but a whisper, and her eyes were upon the stars. "Shadow…the angels, all in heaven…" With a last breath, her blue eyes, those blasted eyes, gazed at Shadow. "Sayanora…" In an instant, it all faded away, and Shadow was alone, the image of Maria embedded even deeper in his mind.

_Why did you go?_

_All these questions run through my mind_

_I wish I couldn't feel at all_

_Let me be numb_

_I'm starting to fall…_

It never happened.

He had never changed anything. Maria was still dead, would always be dead, and the soldier never changed. It was all an illusion, a fragment in his mind. All for a girl he wasn't sure he truly knew.

What was he to do now? There was nothing left to live for, unless he wanted to live within his memories, watching Maria die forever. Shadow wished all his feelings would go away, and none of it would bother him any longer…then he wouldn't have to hide his pain, like Maria. He could be free, and untouchable…

Shadow looked at the stars, where all was still and silent. This revelation was aided by the fact that he only had one bullet left in his pistol…

"I shall return to you at last, Maria…"

_Where are you? I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me, be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Where are you?_

* * *

Space was cold, like a cemetery in December. Nothing moved, and all was still. There was no warmth, just an abandoned space colony, crimson flowing blood, and the corpse of a black hedgehog, a bullet lodged in his heart, and an empty pistol in his hand. He wouldn't be found until later, and no clue as to why his suicide was attempted. There was only one thing that was certain: On his face, for possibly the first time in his life, there was a smile. 

_You were smiling_

* * *

**I love that song. Yes, I usually claim that Shadow's immortal and can't die, but for him, a bullet wound in the heart, and frozen in space…pretty damn close, don't you think? I made Shadow such a freaking nutcase…**

**I haven't asked this for a while, but I don't seem to get much of them if I don't ask, so… nice reviews please? No nasty "Shadow's not that crazy!!!11!!!1!" spamming crap. I know he isn't (or at least I hope he isn't). It's a story people. Don't like it, don't say it, 'kay? Thank you, and I hope to do some more stories soon.**


End file.
